


The Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing But the Truth

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN One Shots (<10k words) [16]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: (sam's words not mine), Dean/Cas mentioned but not actually in the fic, I feel like that should be a tag - Freeform, M/M, RPF kinda but not really, SPN Writers Room, beaucoup de salt, definitely salt, hope none of you are low sodium freaks, maybe? - Freeform, meta?, wank kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: FROM THE WRITER'S ROOM:Dear SPN Fandom (particularly THAT corner — you know who you are),Over the years, we have heard you. You are quite a vocal corner of the fandom — which we love! We love the enthusiasm and passion you bring to this show and its cast. The conventions, the artwork, the live-watching reaction videos… Truly, it is has been amazing.And we do listen. Wayward Sisters, amirite? Those badass ladies are going to be gracing your screens and it's all because of YOU.But there is one thing we need talk about.





	The Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing But the Truth

Dear SPN Fandom (particularly THAT corner — you know who you are),

Over the years, we have heard you. You are quite a vocal corner of the fandom — which we love! We love the enthusiasm and passion you bring to this show and its cast. The conventions, the artwork, the live-watching reaction videos… Truly, it has been amazing.

And we do listen. _Wayward Sisters_ , amirite? Those badass ladies are going to be gracing your screens and it's all because of YOU.

But there is one thing we need talk about.

Dean and Cas(s). Des(s)tiel. Deas(s)tiel. Cas(s)dean. Whatever you want to call it. (And c'mon, we all know the second 's' just looks better. Don't listen to Robbie. Now that he doesn't work here, he just likes to stir the pot. We love him dearly and miss him a whole lot but if he could just stop with the whole 'it's Cas not Cass' shenanigans, we'd love him even more.)

Anyway. Dean and Cass. Can we just admit that they're totally platonic bros? That there is absolutely NOTHING about their friendship that could be construed as romantic and/or sexual? They're just super close brothers-in-arms. That's it.

And, while we don't want to come across as rude (please know that this comes from a place of caring), we're all a little concerned about you. We're concerned you're seeing things that just aren't there. The so-called longing stares? Just camera angles. And Dean only kept Cass's trenchcoat in the car in Season 7 because you never know when you'll need a backup coat. (You do remember him telling Sam that, right? That's definitely a scene that happened. Go back and watch. Squint, if you have to. It's there. Would we lie?) And the "I need you" in Lucifer's crypt? There was _never_ a version of the script where Dean said "I love you." That's just crazy talk. And even if there were, "I need you" has never, not once, been used in a romantic situation. (And if it has, it was in an alternate reality/timeline and totally doesn't count.)

Or how about the most recent hullabaloo this season? In 12x19, the cassette tape? Notice we didn't call it a mixtape. Obviously Dean didn't mix anything (it was all Led Zeppelin!) and who _hasn't_ at some point made a cassette tape/CD/playlist (is that a thing you young'uns do?) for a buddy? It's practically the same thing as those friendship bracelets we all made at camp that summer before 6th grade. You know the ones. Dean would have done that but he just couldn't find the right color blue to match Cass's eyes, ok? Trust us, we thought about this _a lot_ in the writers' room. Hashed it all out. We've got pages of backstory notes.

(Besides, Led Zeppelin isn't really romantic. Not exactly the kind of band you talk about over coffee on a first date. And if you did, for some strange reason, that's definitely not the kind of detail you would share with your son when telling him about how your met your late wife, the wife whose memory you kept alive by turning your whole life in a revenge quest because you loved her so much.)

In any case, moving forward, we hope you understand that Dean is completely heterosexual and he and Cass are just friends. When Cass comes back in Season 13 (thank you, Jared, for spoiling _that_ …), Dean will almost certainly just clap him on the shoulder and tell him to walk it off. Just a flesh wound, he's had worse, etc. Besides, there's more pressing matters at hand, like getting Mary back and having more Lucifer on screen (y'all really like that plot line, right? Lucifer's pretty great and definitely not overused at this point in the series).

We're going to be straight with you (just like Dean!): Season 13 is going to be _awesome_.

Again, thank you for being such great fans. Take care of yourselves.

The SPN Writers

 

P.S.

B.B. and E.R-L. wanted us to ask if there are any minor characters, preferably female, that you like. They've got big plans for 13x21!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey there - it's another Coldest Hits entry! Here's [July's prompt](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/162271446280/julys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18th-of-july).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
> Ahem...also, a gem from my students:  
>  _Why is the ocean so salty?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Because the shore never waves back._


End file.
